Proposal
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Harry decided to pay a visit to Draco when he's working... Slash, Draco/Harry, Drarry, male/male - don't like, don't read- Rated T just incase Review, please :D


**A/N: I know! I know! It's been ages: please forgive me?? I've been busy with my birthday and my friends all needing help for stuff, and my family decided to pay a visit, too. Ooh, and I also got a new laptop, and I've been transferring loads of music and files over, so yup, I have been busy :**

**Disclaimer: JKRowling still owns everything even though I have a cunning plan ready that involves onions and infrared waves! Ha! Beat that! … even though I don't know what the result is … but it's still **_**sounds**_** like a cunning plan -cackles-**

**Warnings: Slash, male/male, Drarry, Draco/Harry, the usual. Rated T just incase.**

**A/N2: I think not writing for a large amount of time 4 months - a third of the year :O kinda boots me into writing huge A/Ns :\ Hmm…**

Proposal

A beautiful, crisp morning finally dawned, bathing offices in the Ministry of Magic in natural light.

In an office far away from the winter's sunshine, was a pale figure, hunched over a pile of parchment, scribbling away, a cup of untouched coffee laid to the side. The figure sat in a black swivel chair behind an oak table, enclosed in pale green walls. The figure sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, frowning at the parchment. Just as he picked up his quill to scratch another line onto it, a knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts of converting Muggle televisions from running on electricity to magic.

"Yes?" he called out, jumping up at the sight of the Minister of Magic himself at the door, "Ah, Minister, nice to see you, sir."

"Draco, no need for formality here: you are a Head of Department. Now, I've got a visitor here asking for you."

"A visitor?" Draco asked. _Why would there be a visitor for me?_ he wondered.

"Yeah, young Mr. Potter here," the Minister smiled, waving for Harry to enter the room.

"Harry? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" Draco questioned, his hands on his hips.

Harry just smiled at him. After a nod to the Minister's direction, they were alone in Draco's office.

"So, care to explain why you are missing your Quidditch training?" Draco tried again, stepping towards Harry menacingly.

"Hi to you, too," Harry grinned, kissing him on the lips in greeting, "Got some news!"

"What kind of news?" Draco asked, pulling him in for a hug, breathing in his scent that he loved.

"Well, you know 'Mione? You know she works in the department above, specialising in legalising wizard laws or bringing new laws into the light?"

"M-hmm," Draco hummed into the neck of the slightly smaller lover of the two.

"Well, recently, she's been concentrating on a specific subject: gay marriage."

Draco's heart skipped at this, "M-hmm."

"And, well … she'd made it legal," Harry concluded.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "And the point of that conversation was …?"

"Well…" Harry started, nervously running a hand through his wild hair.

It was at this time that Draco realised he could feel Harry's heart beating madly in his chest, and an explanation slowly began to form in his mind.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly as Harry withdrew himself from Draco's embrace, and kneeled on the floor, one hand still holding Draco's left hand.

Draco watched as Harry's left hand fumbled in his cloak pocket for something, and Draco's eyes widened when he saw a little velvet covered box.

"Is that …" Draco began, but soon trailed off when he noticed Harry beginning to speak.

"Draco, ever since I first met you, I felt something between us: although we originally though it was hate, it was something completely different. All of the five years we've been together, I've felt complete and settled in my life with you beside me. I love you. So, would you, Draco Lucien Malfoy, grant me the honours of being my husband?" Harry finished, and with one hand, opened the velvet box to reveal a pure gold ring with a few minute emerald and scarlet diamonds scattered across the top.

For one of the very few times in his life, Draco was speechless. After a minute of silence, Harry began to fidget nervously.

"Erm … maybes we should just leave this for another year or something … I mean, you're obviously not read-" Harry started but immediately got cut off when Draco pulled him up and began to hungrily kiss him, peppering his face.

"M-phf," Harry managed to get out before Draco let him breathe.

"Yes, of course I will marry you, Harry James Potter!" Draco yelled happily.

Harry let a massive grin spread across his face, and he slipped the ring onto Draco's thin fingers.

"I love you," Draco said, throwing his arms around Harry's neck.

"I love you, too, honey," Harry replied, and connected his lips to Draco's.

Just as they started getting heated in their kissing, another knock on the door came.

Draco grinned goofily and dragged Harry along with him to answer the door.

"So you two finally got it on?" Pansy Parkinson asked, waltzing through the door followed by Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

Draco started giggling wildly and proceeded to show off his ring, his right hand still entwined with Harry's.

"Congratulations, mate," Ron said, shaking his hand, and clapping him on the back.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, turning to her.

She blushed and said, "Anything to make you and the rest of the gay community happy, Harry."

He grinned at the two in front of him, before turning slightly to see what his fiancé was up to.

He blushed lightly when he heard the words, 'massive wedding' and 'Harry in a dress' and 'what colour theme should we have?' Trust them to already start preparing for it.

Harry sighed happily and laid his head on Draco's shoulder, nuzzling into him. Draco grinned at him and kissed his forehead, and went back to discussing the upcoming wedding. He slipped his arm that once had his hand tangled in Harry's, around his waist, pulling him closer, relishing the feel of his fiancé against him.

**The End**

**A/N3: Yes, I know, crappy ending, but it's now half ten and I've been awake for 14 hours, which is a record, believe me :**

**I just thought I'd write something to do with Harry interrupting Draco's work, and it turns out Harry's gone and purposely forgotten his work to go to Draco and propose :P I know, fluff in the making XD**

**Review please :**


End file.
